The London Academy for Magical Children
by butterflyrain23
Summary: AU Different from Cannon! Harry gets accepted to The London Academy at age 5. It is like a primary school that teaches magical children the rules and such of the magical world before they later attend Hogwarts or another school of their choice. It also teaches then the regular subjects as wellHis family in this is also very accepting and there for them as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1 Harry's Special Day

Chapter 1

A woman with blonde hair, and a rather long neck is at the moment making breakfast for her family while humming softly to herself. She looks up to the clock before putting everything down and heading upstairs to wake up her boys. The boys in question is her 5 year old son Dudley Dursley and her nephew Harry Potter, her deceased sisters only child who she has been caring for since he was only just a baby when both of his parents were killed in a murder by an evil wizard who had tried to kill his as well but failed. She walks into his room and smiles lightly as she sees him sleeping peacefully.

"Harry, it is time to wake up." She says this softly but loud enough to wake him up. When that doesn't quite work she shakes him gently as he opens his eyes. "Get dressed and come downstairs to breakfast." With his nod she hurries to her son's room to do the same.

He sits up and yawns a little before walking over to his closet to find an outfit for the day. After looking for a minute he picks out a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, along with a pair of socks. After about 10 minutes he walks down the stairs to where his aunt is just setting out 4 plates of pancakes. "Good morning Aunt Petunia" He says to his aunt as he sits down.

"Good morning Harry, Happy Birthday!" She smiles and puts a glass of Chocolate Juice down for him. "Eat your breakfast and then we can open your presents." She looks up as her son walks down into the room. "Good morning Dudley, sit down and eat your breakfast as well."

About 10 minutes into breakfast the mail can be heard being dropped into the mail slot. Petunia looks to her nephew with a smile. "Harry, would you like to get the mail?" He looks at her and gets up running into the hall to get the mail. He walks back in and hands his uncle a bill then sits down to look at his birthday cards. They are from a few of his friends from preschool but the one that really catches his interest is one that is written on strange paper. He opens and reads through it

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been accepted to London Academy of the magical arts. This is a school for children from the ages of 5 to 10 to get them ready for the magical world when they will be allowed to attend. The study includes both Muggle and Magical study so that they may get education in both worlds. We look forward to having you attend and will be awaiting for your letter of conformation. Please reply as soon as possible so we will be able to know if you will be attending our school on September first. Along with this letter is a list of supplies both muggle and magical that will be needed. The magical may be found on a side alley close to Diagon alley named sun fire lane. We look

Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress

Professor Alice Montgomery

He reads through it and looks up to his aunt handing it to her. She takes it and reads through it herself before handing it to her husband Vernon. They had told him about magic recently as they thought he needed to know the truth after an incident where he broke a vase when he was upset without being anywhere near it. Vernon finishes the letter after a moment as well and looks over to his nephew quiet for a moment before answering.

"Harry, would you like to attend this school? We feel that it would really help you understand things later on?" He knew it would be hard for him being raised in the muggle world and being able to know what everyone else around him knows.

He looks up as his uncle starts to talk then to his aunt who was speaking. "It is up to you Harry, this will help you a lot later on but if you want to go to the primary school we had you set for you may."

He looks to Dudley who had not said anything. "Dud, are you okay with me going to a different school?" He had been close to him the past few years.

He smiles and nods. "Yes! It sounds really cool!" He looks to his mom. "Will he be coming home every day?" As a 5 year old that was one thing he was curious about. He didn't want to not see his cousin every day. When they got older it would be different of course which he knew.

She looks down to read the info on the school behind the letter and nods. "Yes sweetie, it says here it is a day school. So he would be coming home every day around the same time as you." She looks to Vernon after reading another part. "Would we be letting him ride the bus or bringing him? It says on this there is one that can get him." She was a bit uneasy about him riding the bus.

"Hmm well I don't see why we can't bring him to the school. We will be bringing Dudley to his so that is fine." He didn't mind driving him to London to get to school as he did want both the boys to get good educations and this would help Harry a lot later on and they both knew that.

"Ok it is settled then" she smiles and looks to Harry. "We can go in a few days to get your stuff on this list."

"Can we go today? Please!" His green eyes shining brightly as he asks this question. He was excited to see all the new places. He had forgotten all about his presents.

She looks to Vernon and at his nod she looks back to Harry. "We will see, and you still have yet to open your presents." She smiles as he runs into the living room where they were sitting on a table ready for him. There were not too many as she did not wish to spoil either of the boys and neither did Vernon. So they got them a few small things and then one big item that they thought they were ready for.

He sits down next to Dudley and grabs the first one in front of him and pulls out a pack of toy cars along with a carrying case to go with it. "Cool!" He had always loved cars so he was happy to get some more. He pulls the next one to him and opens it to reveal a sketch book with some drawing pencils both regular and color. He may only be 5 but he has always loved to draw. He smiles and looks to them.

"Thanks! I used all my other paper already." It was true that he had, some of the pictures were even placed around the house as Petunia loved to put pictures that Dudley and Harry both had drawn. The next one he pulls to him was a bunch of clothes that was from Aunt Marge. She at first was not too happy about him living with her brother and family. Though once she met Harry last year she became rather fond of him pretty quickly.

"Oh good, she got you a bunch of new clothes. I had mentioned to her that you and Dudley both needed them which is why he got some on his birthday as well. Open the other one from her."

He grabs the second box and opens it. There were the star wars movies which of course he smiles at. He had wanted them. "Yes! Dud we have to watch them later!" he smiles at that as he looks at them.

"Sure!" he looks to his parents as his dad gets up.

After a few moments Vernon walks back in pushing a new bike with him. "Here is your big present. Dudley got one on his birthday and now it is your turn to have your own. Make sure you take care of it. You also have a helmet and pads and we expect you to wear them each time you ride this. You understand?"

He runs over and hugs his Aunt and Uncle both. "Thank you! I will wear them!" He definitely had that 5 year happiness often and could be rather hyper.

"You're welcome, you and Dudley can both go ride your bikes later. As long as you are careful." She smiles and watches as both boys smile at that and their eyes light up.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, as the cake was eaten and both boys rode their bikes. After a few hours they ate and went to bed rather exhausted from the day as both had rode their bikes nearly all afternoon. Both Petunia and Vernon could be found in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looks to him. "Do you think he will like the school Vernon?"

He thought on that as he takes a drink of his tea. "Yes, I think so Pet. It may be different but at least they will have his regular subjects as well. Plus he will not be using a wand just yet. His first year will be mostly learning the history of the magical world and the laws. At the most from what it said they will read different spells but not actually try them yet." They were nervous about both boys going to school but Harry in particular as this would be different than just a regular school and they were not sure what to expect.

"You are right; I think we can get both boys their supplies tomorrow. I thought Harry and Dudley would ask to go again but they seemed to be too excited once Harry got his bike."

He smiles at that and finishes off his tea right as she does. "That sounds good. We should get to bed though so we can get up early enough to get everything done." They both rise from the table and walk over to place everything in the sink to be washed in the morning as it was getting late. They were nervous about what would lie ahead for both boys but they were confident everything would be okay somehow.

**Authors Note: I do plan to continue my other story, this one just came to me earlier as I wondered what it would be like if he attended a school such as this before Hogwarts. I have updated my other story recently for those that are reading it and plan to update it often along with this one if I am able. Hope everyone likes this one so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sun fire Lane

Chapter 2

The next morning started pretty much the same as the ones before. Only this time both Harry and Dudley ran down the stairs before being woken up. What was really shocking is they were both dressed and ready to go. Petunia looks from the stove and smiles. "I am guessing you are both excited to go get the supplies today?"

"Yes! It sounds like it will be cool and exciting." Harry smiles and sits down as a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage is placed in front of him. A glass of chocolate milk is also placed in front of him.

"I think so too!" Dudley sits down as well and digs into his breakfast when it is placed in front of him. He looks to his mom when he finishes his bite. "Are we going to get my supplies in the shops too? I mean if there are regular notebooks and stuff?"

She looks thoughtful for a minute. "I'm not sure, we may stop off at a regular store for you. I remember Diagon Alley really didn't have anything for non-magical children."

"We will figure it out Pet once we get there." He looks to Dudley. "Both of you finish your breakfast. We are not leaving until you do."

Yes Dad/ Uncle Vernon is heard as both boys start to eat faster. Petunia looks to them with a stern gaze. "Slow down, you will choke otherwise. The shops will still be there when you finish breakfast without rushing." She smiles as they slow down. She knew they were just curious what was there.

About 5 minutes later everyone had finished breakfast and were able to leave to head to the shops. Harry looks down at the paper to find the leaky cauldron. "Aunt Petunia it says here where it is." He hands her the paper other than his ingredients. She looks over it and tells Vernon where to go. She looks back. "Harry, being that we are not magical you will have to tell us where the leaky cauldron is okay?" he nods to that and looks out the window.

They arrived a few moments later and all get out. He looks around and points. "I see it! He grabs his Aunts arm as she grabs Vernon's along with him grabbing Dudley's. That way they would for sure be able to get in. He walks up to it and walks in with them looking around. There were a lot of people sitting around. Petunia takes charge and walks up to the bar where a man was cleaning the counter. "Excuse me sir, can you tell us how to get Sun Fire Lane?"

Tom looks up and nods. "Starting the London Academy for Magical Children I see?" At her nod he smiles. "Well follow me. There is a way to get into both easily. There is a branch of Gringotts there as well so you will not have to go to Diagon Alley at all if you do not wish too." He taps the bricks as an Alley opens revealing the busy street.

"Thank you" she smiles and grabs Harry's hand while looking at the list. "Let's get your uniform first then we can get some of the other stuff.

**London Academy of Magic for Children**

The London Academy for Magical Chlidren

**Uniform**

2 standard school uniforms. (May have more if desired)

1 winter cloak that also matches the Uniform.

**Supplies**

8 1 subject notebooks

2 packs of quills

1 pack of pencils (for non-magical classes)

2 Pkgs of paper wide ruled

5 Packs of parchment

Self-inking quills

1 beginner's cauldron

1 Telescope

8 folders (Different colors if possible)

1 Backpack

**Course Books**

Understanding basic spells Miranda Goshawk

History of Magic for young Children Bathilda Bagshot

Understanding Transfiguation Emeric Switch

An easy guide to Charms Alex Michaels

The beginners guide to potions Arsenius Jigger

A guide to protection for Children

Ettequite for young children

English Comprehension for Primary School Children. (Kindergarten)

Kindergarten Mathematics Standard Edition

Kindergarten Science Standard edition

Kindergarten Literature standard edition

Kindergarten History and Understanding it.

Students may be asked to get more supplies throughout the year.

They head in the direction of the bank to exchange money for the trip. As they walk in she looks around for an available teller holding Harry's hand tightly. She walks up to a goblin. "Excuse me sir, we are here to exchange money for my nephew. He is attending the London Academy for Magical Children."

The Goblin Iron fist looks down at the child holding her hand. He could see his scar. "Ah I see. That won't be necessary. His parents left a vault for his education and this falls under that no matter the age. Do you have his Key with you?

She nods and pulls out a key handing to the goblin. "I brought it in case but I was not sure if he had to be 11 or not."

He nods at that and takes the Key. "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Only one may ride with him." He looks to Vernon and Dudley. "You may wait in the chairs over there if you would like?" He looks over as they walk to the chairs. "Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and Mrs. Dursley his vault."

The cart ride takes about 10 minutes as they pull up to vault 687 and all step out of the cart. Petunia steps out slowly as if trying to regain her balance, while Harry jumps out with a smile. "That was fun!"

She shakes her head but smiles. "You would think so Harry. You do after all love the amusement park."

They walk up to the vault as Griphook accepts the Key and opens the vault. "There are pouches over there that may be filled." He points to a row of pouches on the side of the vault that are all different sizes.

He walks in and grabs a pouch then a handful of each type of coins. He was not sure how this money worked but he figured he would learn it in school. He was glad to go here as he would feel more like everyone else when he went to Hogwarts.

"Okay, I think that should be enough Harry, we will need to get started if we are going to get all of this before lunch time." She smiles as they get back into the cart to head back to the lobby of the bank. It did not take long for them to get back.

After getting Vernon and Dudley they head out into the busy street. She looks around and finds the uniform shop. _Madam Jackson's _She walks with them to the shop and walks in about the time a woman with brown walk walks up with a smile.

"How can I help you?" she glances to all of them then to Petunia.

"The uniform to London Academy?" she was unsure what they looked like really.

"Of course right this way." She looks to Harry "Stand up here dear." She starts to measure when he does before nodding. It did not take long. "Ok it will be done in about 30 minutes. If you would like you have time to finish some more of your shopping?"

The Uniform was Brown slacks with a white button up shirt, as well as a green and white striped tie. There was also a long sleeved over sweater that had the logo to the school placed on the left side. The dress shoes were just a simple black as you would normally have for a uniform.

Petunia nods at that. "That sounds fine with me." She looks to Vernon, Dudley and Harry. "Let's get his books out of the way. There seem to be quite a bit of them." They nod and head towards the bookshop called Black star books.

Petunia looks to the list then to the shelves walking over to counter and handing him the list. "I need the books on this list."

"I will have them for you in a moment." He walks off to get the books as they look around.

"Aunt petunia, can we pick out a backpack next?" he was excited to see what types of things there were.

"yes we can, maybe we can even find one that has charms to lighten things. I remember your mother telling me about those. Said they helped her a lot when it came to Carrying extra books." She looks up as the man comes back with a stack of books.

"Here you are, that will be 8 galleons and 5 sickles." He watches as Harry steps up and counts out the needed change. "I think this is right?" He watches as the man counts it out.

"Yes, it is correct. Very good lad! You will get the hang of our money soon enough." He says with a smile, he always enjoyed watching children learning new things about the magical world.

They then of course head to the store with different supplies. Along with the backpacks that Harry had been so excited for. He smiles and runs over looking at the different types. There were a lot to choose from. He looks at one that had snitches all over it that said it had a feather light and undetectable extension charm on it. He grabs it and runs over to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia I want this one!" He was bouncing up and down in excitement.

She looks to it and smiles. "You know, there is a book about this sport. We may be able to get a book about it." She says thoughtfully after a moment. "once we get everything we will have to see if we can head back to the book store to take a look."

"Yes!" He smiles and looks around now after placing the backpack in a cart. He walks over to the paper section and looks around. "There are so many." He says after a moment.

Dudley walks up behind him then looks to his mother. "Is there a difference in what kind of parchment to get?"

She shakes her head at that. "Not really, I believe some is just a bit thicker and heavier. They mostly want you to have it for essays and such." She grabs the needed number of rolls then looks down to the list. "okay, we need 8 subject one notebooks." She looks to Harry. "see if you can get each one in a different color? That way you know what subject it is for. We might be able to find matching folders in those colors as well."

He runs over to the notebooks and looks through them. "Does Refilling parchment mean that it won't run out this year?"

She nods at that. "Yes it does. You might even be able to use it another year as well." She watches as he picks the different colors.

He picks a red, black, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple, and maroon on the notebooks before walking over and grabbing each color in the folders as well. "I have the folders too Aunt Petnuia!" he smiles and puts them in the car. "What Next!" he asks excitedly. He could not wait to go to this new school.

"Let' see, 2 packs of self inking quills and 1 pack of pencils. I think you should get about 4 packs of each just incase we are not able to come back here during the year. Pencils we can get easily. Though I am not sure we can get quills for you again."

He nods and gets 4 packs of the pencils and self-inking quills and places them in the cart. "Anything else?"

She nods and grabs a sharpener, a few packages of paper, making sure to get extra. She looks around and also grabs some glue, construction paper and a few other things as well she knew he might need. She smiles as she sees a pencil bag with snitches on it that had an extension charm on it. Once grabbing it and everything else she puts it in with the other stuff. "Okay I think we have everything." They walk out to the front to check out and it didn't take long before they had everything else on their list.

As they were walking through Diagon Alley he looks to the animals. "Can I get a pet? I promise to take care of it?" She looks to him then to Vernon who nods and walks over kneeling down to Harry's height.

"Will you make sure it has everything it needs? As well as tell us if you need something else?"

He nods at that. "I promise!"

"Then we are okay with you having one as long as you take care of it." They smile as he runs into the pet store in Diagon Alley.

He walks through the store looking through all the different animals, and looks up when he feels a weight on his shoulder. He sees; the most beautiful snowy white owl with black spots throughout her fur. Her eyes are an interesting shade of yellow. "Hello, do you want to come home with me?" He rubs her feathers gently and smiles as she gives a small hoot and nod of her head.

He runs to the front. "I want her!" he says with a smile.

"Oh she is pretty Harry." His aunt says as she runs her fingers through his hair. She looks to the shopkeeper. "We need things needed to care for this owl and if possible can you give us an owl order form so we can get things needed without out always having to come here?"

She nods at that. "Yes, I will also add in a mail, and muggle owl kit that will help you take care of her. Along with a book on owls that can help as well." She smiles as she adds everything up. "That will be 40 Galleons." She takes everything, "Have a good day."

He smiles as he walks out of the shop. They had also taken a trip into the book store again and got several more books before leaving Sun Fire Alley. After getting everything on the list they headed back home so they could put everything away. They were planning on getting everything for Dudley the next day as it was easier to get to the shops for his.

"Go ahead and unpack everything and place the extras in your desk while I make some lunch. Any books that are extra place them on your shelf as well. Just be sure to put the ones for your classes in your backpack." She smiles as he runs up the stairs.

He sits on his bed and dumps everything on his bed. He heard Dudley go to his room that is next to his. He looks down at all the stuff and smiles. He couldn't wait to go to this new school! He grabs the extra pencils parchment and paper and places all of it in his desk before putting the rest in his bag along with his school books he needs. He had just finished putting all the extra books on his shelf when he hears his aunt.

"Dudley, Harry Lunch!" she says loudly enough for them to hear it.

Both boys run down the stairs as both were rather hungry after the morning of shopping. As they sit down a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and hot tomato soup is being placed in front of them. Petunia knew it was something both boys enjoyed and usually always liked to eat with no complaints so she didn't mind making it for both boys.

"Did you get everything put up Harry?" she asks after they were all sitting at the table enjoying their lunch.

"Yes, I had just finished when you called that lunch was ready." He takes a bite of his soup.

"Good" she looks to Dudley and smiles. "we will get your supplies tomorrow."

"Can I pick out a cool backpack and everything too?" They both loved the designs on the backpacks that was easy to see to both parents.

"Yes son you can." Vernon smiles as he looks at his son. He loved both Dudley and Harry a lot and he was glad he had both of them.

"Yes!" He looks to Harry "Do you mind if I look at some of your books later?" he was interested in this world and wanted to know more about it.

"Yes you can!" he smiles and looks up as his owl sits on his shoulder. "Hmm I think I will name you Hedwig. What do you think?" He grins as she hoots in a approving way. She was still pretty tiny. She honestly looked like a little ball of white fuzz with black spots. He thought she was adorable though. "Hedwig it is then!" he looks to his aunt and shrugs. "I found it in my history book and asked Uncle Vernon what it said when he passed to go to the bathroom. I thought it looked like a interesting name." she nods at that and they finish eating.

Petunia was hoping as well that they could teach him to read. After reading the information pamphlet sent earlier today before they left it said this school was a lot stricter and also a bit more challenging than regular school but she knew it would be good for him. Now all they had to do is wait for the first day to see how he liked it. As she looks to her nephew deep in a conversation with Dudley about racecars she smiles to herself. "Yes, he will be just fine." She thought as she finishes her lunch.


End file.
